Nuestra vida sin tí
by qwerty15
Summary: ¡Capitulo 3! Harry se ha marchado para enfrentarse a su destino, se ha ido y no sabe cómo será su final. ¿Vivirá? ¿Morirá? Y mientras tanto sus seres queridos... ¿que pensaran de esto? Es mi primer fic, dejen sus comentarios, gracias :D
1. Capitulo 1

Es el primer fanfiction que escribo, asi que me gustaria que me dejasen comentarios :) Gracias

**Nuestra vida sin tí**

_**Capitulo 1: La carta**_

_Queridos amigos:_

_Se que va a ser muy duro leer esta carta, os conozco muy bien, sólo espero que me comprendáis, que todo lo que hago es por un motivo y espero que sea el correcto… _

- Si, espero que sea el correcto- Suspiró.

Un chico de 16 años se encontraba en esos momentos escribiendo la carta, sabía que esto era muy importante, para él y para los demás, lo intuía. Tenia que dejarla para que entendieran todo lo que había pasado, lo que pasaba y lo que tendría que ocurrir en el futuro.

- Espero que comprendáis… espero…

Terminó de escribir la carta, era bastante más larga de lo que había previsto, pero era porque mientras escribía le salían más cosas y pensamientos que tenia que plasmar en el papel.

Dejó la carta encima de la mesa y le aplicó un encantamiento que había aprendido en los libros de la sala de entrenamiento, un hechizo que permitía ocultar un objeto durante un cierto tiempo, también había un hechizo parecido que le permitía mandar un objeto a través del tiempo, pero ese era muy complicado.

- _Tempos ocultus 5 hours _– Miró el reloj, eso le daba 5 horas de margen para su plan, era el tiempo máximo que había conseguido con el hechizo. Si todo salía bien, no encontrarían la carta hasta pasada la primera clase, tiempo de sobra para lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió varias cosas de su baúl y se dispuso a cumplir su destino, el destino que había sido marcado desde su nacimiento.

El muchacho que abandonaba la habitación se llamaba Harry Potter y esa sería la última vez que se atravesaría esa puerta.

- Adiós Ron, adiós compañeros, recordarme por siempre.- Dicho esto abandonó la habitación y dejó atrás su vida pasada.

- Harry, Ron, bajen rápido, no vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno DE NUEVO!!!!!- Gritaba una muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

- Ya voy Hermione, ya voy !!!!!. Espera que me termine de vestir. Un momento-

Al cabo de unos segundos, una cabeza pelirroja apareció por la puerta, todavía llevaba rastros de sueño en la cara. Llevaba unos cuantos días que se levantaba muy tarde, él y sus compañeros de habitación. Quizás era por el cansancio de los estudios, ya que se acostaban muy tarde por quedarse a terminar los deberes que les mandaban, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que había una poderosa razón para que se quedasen dormidos, una persona que al acostarse todos en la habitación les lanzaba a todos un hechizo para dormirles (sin que ellos se enterasen) y así preparar en paz un plan que tenia trazado desde hace ya un tiempo, esa persona era el mejor amigo de Ron: Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?-

- Otra vez se ha levantado antes de los demás, tendremos que preguntarle cuál es su secreto para levantarse pronto, al resto no se que nos pasa, que se nos pegan las sábanas.

- Seguro que esta de nuevo en el desayuno. Vamos rápido o nos quitará todo lo que hay.

- Que graciosa eres, mira como me río.

Atravesaron el retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la sala de Gryffindor y se dispusieron a ir al Comedor. En mitad del camino se encontraron con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, y con Luna, una amiga de esta y a quien habían conocido hace un tiempo.

- Hola Ginny, hola Luna, ya han desayunado??

- Si, vamos a por un libro que se ha olvidado Luna en la habitación. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry? No lo habréis "perdido" de nuevo – (Era común en las últimas semanas que no supieran donde se encontraba Harry, desaparecía en los descansos y volvía al comenzar las clases, nunca les decía donde se metía)

- Otra vez se ha levantado pronto, lo habéis visto en el desayuno.

- No, esta vez no estaba desayunando – Contesto Luna

- No estará en la habitación?- Pregunto Ginny

- No, acabo de salir de allí, de nuevo nos hemos quedado dormidos en la habitación, y Harry no estaba en su cama. Pensábamos que estaba desayunando ya.

- Que raro – Dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Esperen – Saltó de repente Luna- Puede que… no creo… pero es una posibilidad…

- A que te refieres, Luna?

- Ginny, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos hace una semana a terminar las tareas en la sala común?

- Si, nos dormimos encima de los apuntes, por cierto.

- Que tiene de extraño eso? – Pregunto Ron – Muchas noches me he quedado yo también dormido haciendo los deberes, sobre todo los de Snape.

- No es eso lo extraño, lo que paso es que Luna y yo nos despertamos por un ruido, vimos que la puerta se abría, y que algo salía al pasillo.

- Si, entonces las dos salimos y vimos un par de pies que iban rápido, el resto del cuerpo estaba oculto, por lo que dedujimos que llevaba una capa de invisibilidad, y como Harry es el único que tiene una, por lo que sabemos, pensamos que era él y le seguimos.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- A la sala de entrenamiento, al llegar se encerró allí.

- Yo me asomé por la puerta, sólo un poco y estaba en medio de la sala lanzando hechizo que nunca en mi vida he oído, y alrededor tenia abiertos un montón de libros de la sala.

- Luna y yo pensamos que se estaba entrenando, él es el más lo necesita, así que no dijimos nada a nadie.

- Por eso se mostraba tan cansado a veces- Dijo Ron.

- Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, puede que se haya quedado dormido allí y por eso no ha ido a desayunar. – Sugirió Hermione.

- Ok – Dijeron Luna y Ginny a la vez.

- Por cierto, tomad vosotros dos- Dijo Luna extendiéndoles a ambos un gran paquete de galletas que llevaba en la mochila de los libros.

- ¿Y esto?

- Es mi reserva de comida, como termino muchas veces los deberes en las comidas y no voy, llevo algo de picar siempre encima.

- Gracias Luna, no se como agradecértelo- exclamó Ron, ya que su tripa se estaba empezando a quejar de hambre.

Fueron corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento, pero allí no había rastro de Harry.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

- Vamos al comedor, puede que se haya ido por otro camino y no lo hemos visto.

- Puede, que pena que no tengamos el mapa del merodeador.

- Si, que pena…

Fueron hacia el comedor donde esperaban encontrarse con Harry, pero de pronto, en mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Snape.

- ¿Qué hacen en el pasillo a estas horas?

- Eh…

- Vamos al comedor – respondió Hermione de inmediato.

- ¿Al comedor?, es extraño, creo que este no es el camino más directo para ir a ese lugar desde la torre de Gryffindor. ¿No estarán planeando algo, verdad?

- No señor – Dijo Luna

- Espero que sea cierto, pero de momento diez puntos menos por cada uno a la casa correspondiente.

- ¿Cómo?, no es justo.- Protesto Ron, cuando el profesor ya se había ido - Venga, vamos rápido al comedor a ver si encontramos a Harry.

- Creo que no puede ser, las clases van a empezar dentro de unos minutos, sólo nos da tiempo de llegar a Transformaciones, Ron.

- Si es cierto, espero que Harry venga a clase.

- Entonces, Luna y yo nos vamos a clase, si veis a Harry nos lo decís vale?

- De acuerdo, Ginny. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Hermione.

- Corre Ron, que no vamos a llegar.

- Ya voy Hermione, ya voy, es muy complicado correr con el peso de tantos libros encima, no se como lo soportas.

Dos figuras corrían por los pasillos, la campana de inicio de las clases ya había sonado y ellos se encontraban a un largo trecho de la clase.

- Ya casi estamos, Ron.

- Como Harry se encuentre en clase te aseguro que lo mato, después de lo que ha pasado.

- Espero que esté en clase, aunque tengo una extraña sensación.

- ¿Tú también?, yo siento que hoy va a pasar algo, pero no se el que.

- Si, eso lo siento yo también. Es una sensación muy extraña.

- Ya llegamos.

Cruzaron la puerta de la clase, la profesora de transformaciones se encontraba en esos momentos enseñando como trasformar una caja en un ser vivo.

- Llegan tarde, señor Weasley y señorita Granger. No es normal que unos perfectos lleguen tarde a clase, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- No profesora, sólo tuvimos algunos problemas con las escaleras.

- Me alegro, pero esto supone 10 puntos menos para vuestra casa. Ahora siéntense en sus sitios.

Los dos muchachos se encaminaron a unos asientos vacíos que había al fondo de la clase.

- Ron, ¿ves a Harry?

- No, no lo veo, pero…

- Señor Weasley, ¿que hace hablando en mi clase? – les interrumpió la profesora que en ese momento estaba paseando por las mesas viendo la evolución de la practica de transformación – Conteste, ¿de que hablaban?

- Eh…

- Estábamos hablando de Harry, profesora. No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana y estamos preocupados por él. No sabemos donde está.

- Hermione !!! – Le susurró Ron - ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

- Ron, puede que ella sepa algo – Le contesto ella, sin que la profesora le escuchase.

- En tal caso, será mejor que vayan a buscarlo, él tiene que estar protegido en estos momentos por sus circunstancias. Espero que lo encuentren cuanto antes. Les dejo salir para que lo busquen.

- Gracias profesora.

Inmediatamente recogieron sus cosas y salieron de clase.

- ¿Por donde comenzamos?

- Vamos a la habitación, puede que encontremos alguna pista de donde se puede encontrar.

- Si, tienes razón Hermione. Vamos.

Los dos corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y entraron en los dormitorios.

- ¿Ves algo Ron?

- No, te aseguro que todo esto es muy extraño en Harry. Y si lo ha raptado quien-tu-sabes…

- Ron, no seas ingenuo, nadie ha entrado en Hogwarts y si hubiera habido algún ataque lo sabríamos, aparte, vosotros estabais aquí durmiendo también.

- Si, es cierto, lo olvide. Voy a revisar el baúl de Harry, a ver si encuentro algo.

- Si, yo voy a mirar en el escritorio.

Al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Encuentras algo Ron? – Dijo la muchacha volviéndose hacia él.

- No, pero me parece extraño, no esta ni la capa de invisibilidad ni el mapa del merodeador. Hey, Hermione, no has dicho que ibas a mirar el escritorio, me parece haber visto un pergamino en él.

- Ya lo he revisado, y no he visto nada.

- Pero lo estoy viendo desde aquí.

- Ya te he dicho que no había nada encima. – Dicho esto se volvió hacia el escritorio, ahí estaba el pergamino que decía Ron, (que extraño, pensó, no había nada antes).

Cogio el pergamino y empezó a leer.

- ¿Qué dice Hermione?

- No… no… no puede ser

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? Hermione…. Hermione…. –

La muchacha se había puesto pálida y él llego a tiempo de agarrarla antes de que se cayese al suelo, se había desmayado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cogio el pergamino del suelo y le echo una mirada rápida – No… no puede estar sucediendo esto…. No… no….


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mi despedida**

_"Estos seis años aquí me han hecho comprender lo que significa amar la vida, la amistad, las ganas de superarme cada día… sentimientos que no conocía. Me han enseñando que hay que superarse día a día, a intentar ser una mejor persona y a ayudar y a luchar por los demás. La vida aquí ha sido lo más maravilloso para mí, pero como todo lo bueno, se acaba en algún momento._

_Tengo que despedirme de vosotros, de las clases donde aprendí cosas que yo no imaginaba, de los profesores que me enseñaban materias que no sabia que existían, de los pasillos, de la sala común donde pasé grandes ratos, de los dormitorios donde descanse tanto… En definitiva, de todo el castillo, al que he considerado mi hogar y de vosotros, de los profesores y compañeros a los que he considerado mis hermanos, mi "familia""_

En esos momentos se encontraba en el despacho del director sin poder articular ni una palabra y recordando que lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos instantes.

Cuando Hermione se desmayó, él cogio la carta y la leyó por encima, se quedó de piedra al leerla, cada palabra que veía, cada oración que componía la carta le hacia comprender la gravedad del asunto, no podía ser, no creía lo que leía, no, no, se repetía en su mente a cada instante. A mitad de la carta ya no pudo leer más porque sus lágrimas le impedían la visión. Decidió despertar a Hermione y tratar de encontrar una solución a todo aquello. Lo primero de todo sería comunicárselo a una persona que había velado por Harry desde pequeño, protegiéndole incluso con su vida: el director Dumbledore.

Había despertado a Hermione y juntos se encaminaron lo más rápido que podían hacia el despacho, pero a mitad del camino pasaron por delante del aula de trasformaciones. La profesora, que estaba en la puerta esperando a que llevasen ya que llevaban fuera más de quince minutos, les llamó:

- Weasley, Granger

En ese momento se pararon y se dieron la vuelta, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la profesora.

- La clase no se encuentra por allí, regresen a clase… - empezó a decir la profesora, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que los dos alumnos iban con los ojos llorosos y temblando – pero… que ha pasado… y el señor Potter ¿Dónde está?.... ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?....

Ninguno de los dos habló, las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ambos

- Pero que…

En ese momento Ron se adelanto y le extendió la carta, carta ya arrugada y con manchas de lágrimas en algunas partes.

La profesora empezó a leer y a cada frase que leía, a cada párrafo que entendía comprendía el estado de sus alumnos. Al terminar de leer, les indico a los dos que le esperasen ahí, después entró a clase.

- Alumnos, por causas ajenas tengo que dar por terminada la clase, desde ahora tienen la hora libre. Pueden ir a sus salas comunes hasta que empiece la siguiente clase.

Los alumnos al oír esto se alegraron, nunca tenían una hora libre y esa era bien recibida. Nadie se percato de la salida de la profesora de clase, ni de que dos lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Los tres (la profesora y los dos alumnos) se encaminaron hacia el despecho del director.

- Caramelos de regaliz – dijo la profesora para abrir la puerta del despacho

Subieron y se encontraron a Dumbledore revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Qué pasa Minerva?

La profesora sin decir nada le extendió la carta. El director miró extrañado a la profesora y después se dio cuenta de las personas que habían entrado con ella. Se dispuso a leer la carta. Al terminar sólo pudo decir

- Es más grave de lo que pensaba – lo dijo en un tono sombrío, no alegre como él solía decir las cosas – Minerva, llama a los demás.

Y ahí seguían esperando, Hermione y él estaban sentados en dos sillones, esperando a que viese la gente a la que el director y su profesora habían llamado. No hablaban, pero con la mirada se lo decían todo entre los dos.

_"Se que muchos de vosotros no comprenderéis esta despedida, pero es mi destino, desde el momento en que nací ya estaba escrito lo que iba a suceder. Espero que comprendáis que lo hago por el bien de todos."_

- Albus, no puede ser cierto.

- No comprendo como ha podido suceder.

- ¿Qué?...

En la habitación se encontraban todas las personas que conocían a Harry, estaban Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, la profesora McGonagall, el director Dumbledore, el señor y la señora Weasley (padres de Ron), Ron, Hermione, algunas personas pertenecientes a la Orden del fénix (y aurores reconocidos) y en un extremo del todo se encontraba la persona a la que la noticia le había impactado más ya que desde que leyera la carta no se había movido del sitio, se encontraba en el sillón, con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos en ella, era a quien peor le había sentado la noticia, era el padrino de Harry y quien le protegía más en esos momentos: Sirius Black.

- Lo se señores, se que esto es muy difícil de comprender, y estamos aquí para intentar encontrar una solución – dijo el director en un intento de parar la charla que se había iniciado momentos antes.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto alguien – No ven que es imposible, nunca lo encontraremos. – dijo otra persona con un poco de desesperación.

_"Se que este último año me he estado comportando de forma extraña y lo siento, pero no podía decirle nada a nadie, ya que de un modo u otro, os habrías enterado y seguro me hubierais impedido hacer lo que voy a hacer. O peor, que vosotros hubierais venido y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. No quiero veros sufrir."_

- ¿Cómo?... no ve que nos preocupamos por él… - estaba diciendo el padrino de Harry - ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?... – Se repetía una y otra vez – Harry, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?.... Oh Dios mío, Harry…. ¿Por qué?... Nosotros somos los que te tenemos que proteger, nosotros somos los que luchamos… tu eres joven, tienes que vivir, tienes que disfrutar… Harry…

Todos en la sala estaban hablando, nadie le hacia caso. Él, como padrino de Harry, se sentía responsable de todo, tenía que haberlo previsto, tenia que haberlo ayudado, estar a su lado, contra viento y marea, estar ahí cuando lo necesitase, en contra de las leyes y normas que rigen todo... Estar a su lado…. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?, ¿Cómo?...

_"Os explico, desde que comenzó el año he tenido sueños extraños, sueños que me revelaban cosas, como premoniciones, me revelaban lo que tenia que hacer en un momento dado y de lo que pasaría si no lo hacia. Al principio no les hice caso, pero ocurrió algo, algo que salio en mis sueños que me hizo creer en ellos."_

FLASH BACK

Desde hacia algunos días llevaba durmiendo mal, tenia extraños sueños donde ocurrían cosas que no le gustaría que pasasen. Pero no les hacia caso, ya que los sueños, sueños eran. Pero esa noche había soñado una cosa muy extraña, y le inquietaba mucho ya que al levantarse le invadió una sensación de inquietud.

- Hey, buenos días, Harry!!!

- Buenos días Ron, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Genial, pero me fastidia levantarme tan temprano, ¿Por qué las clases no comenzaran a las 12:00?

- Seria buena idea Ron, pero no creo que a los profesores les gustara mucho – dijo Harry riendo y lanzándole al otro muchacho la almohada de su cama.

- Hey Ron, estaría genial – se oyó desde otra cama de la habitación

- ¿A que sí, Dean?, seria lo más

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto un muchacho que acababa de salir del baño y se estaba poniendo la camisa ya que se había duchado.

- De que seria buena idea empezar las clases a las 12 de la mañana, Seamus – le respondió Neville desde otra cama.

- Si, estaría muy, pero que muy bien, ¿Dónde hay que firmar para que eso se cumpla?

- Pero que panda de vagos tengo en la habitación – dijo Harry desde la cama, en contestación a lo que dijo recibió almohadas desde todas las camas.

Ya en el desayuno.

- Sabes Hermione, en mi habitación tengo a unos cuantos niños pequeños-

- ¿Qué han hecho ahora Harry? – le respondió la muchacha con un poco de risa.

- Pues que Ron propuso que las clases empezaran a las 12 de la mañana y a todos los demás les pareció buena idea, y yo cuando dije lo contrario me dieron con todas las almohadas – Al terminar, la muchacha estaba riéndose a mas no poder imaginándose la escena.

- Si que son niños, Harry, jajaja

- Venga, vamos a clase. – dijo el muchacho levantándose de la mesa.

En el camino a clase iban caminando los tres, ya se les había unido Ron a ellos, en el desayuno este había estado hablando con su hermana menor. Iban primero Ron y Hermione y un poco más rezagado Harry. En un momento dado, este se empezó a sentir mal, era una sensación extraña, ese pasillo, esa situación, ya la había visto antes, y recordaba algo más, algo como… a sus amigos cayendo al suelo… muertos.

- Ron… Hermione… CUIDADO – de su garganta salio un grito desgarrador.

Estos inmediatamente se apartaron y se tiraron al suelo, en ese momento un rayo verde cruzo el pasillo y fue a impactar donde anteriormente se encontraban, si no llega a ser por su amigo, ellos ya no vivirían.

- ¿Pero… que ha pasado?... – pregunto Ron mirando detenidamente el lugar donde había impactado el rayo, lugar donde ahora se veía un gran destrozo - Era la maldición asesina ¿no?

- Si, eso creo Ron.- le respondió la muchacha levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Quién ha podido ser?.... Harry… ¿te encuentras bien? – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba un poco mas atrás de ellos y se sujetaba muy fuerte la cabeza.

- Ha… sido… él… -

- La próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte, Potter, ellos serán los siguientes y todos los que conozcas también caerán antes que tú – dijo la persona que les había atacado para después desaparecer en las sombras del largo pasillo.

- Voldemort – termino de decir Harry, para después desmayarse a causa del terrible dolor en su cicatriz que le causaba la presencia de esta persona.

Al cabo de dos días del ataque, una persona despertó en la enfermería. Ya se había repuesto del desmayo y ahí, mirando al blanco techo de la enfermería se prometía a sí mismo prepararse para lo que tenia que hacer, sabia lo que pasaría si no lo hacia y el ataque había sido sólo un aviso, ahora haría caso de sus sueños y si estos le ayudaban, que así fuera. En esa cama de descanso, el muchacho comenzó a trazar su destino.

FIN FLASH BACK

_"Desde entonces me he estado preparando para ello, creo que la mayoría de vosotros ya lo sabéis, o por lo menos lo intuís: mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la batalla en que se decidirá todo." _

Ya había pasado más de tres horas desde el descubrimiento de la carta. En el despacho del director Dumbledore se encontraban reunidas muchas, muchas personas, ya que aparte de todas las personas que habían ido en un principio, se encontraban los maestros de la escuela, que ya eran bastantes. Todos ellos se encontraban alrededor de una mesa discutiendo planes y explicando la situación. Bueno, casi todas las personas del despacho lo hacían, ya que en un rincón del despacho, sentados en un sillón se encontraban dos adolescentes y un gran perro negro echado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las patas, como preocupado.

En el sillón se encontraba un muchacho sentado, con la mirada perdida y apoyado en el hombro de él, una muchacha, los dos eran grandes amigos del joven desaparecido. Nadie les decía nada, ya que para ellos seria mucho mejor permanecer ahí que ir a su sala común, ahí, en el despacho se sentían protegidos y seguro que en la sala común no hubieran tenido esa seguridad, ni ese alivio para poder llorar todo lo que querían.

_"Sólo os pido una cosa, no me busquéis, ni os preocupéis por mí, he estado entrenándome durante mucho, mucho tiempo y creo que voy a poder enfrentarme a él, creo que estoy a su altura, sólo espero poder derrotarlo y dejaros un mundo sin él._

_En el combate no se lo que pasará, pero creo que estoy preparado para eso y nada ni nadie me detendrá."_

- ¿Estáis seguros de que funcionará? Lo veo complicado.

- No lo se, pero espero que funcione – le respondió uno de los integrantes

- Remus tiene razón, no tenemos la seguridad de que pueda funcionar – ahora era otra persona la que respondía.

- Tonks, es nuestra única oportunidad. No sabemos donde está, pero si nos dividimos en grupos y rastreamos todo el territorio, creo que lo encontraremos.

- ¿Y como estas tan seguro de que no ha salido del país?, puede haberse ido fuera.

- No lo se, tan solo es una opción

Llevaban ya varias horas discutiendo, desde el descubrimiento de esa carta, todos habían comprendido la gravedad del asunto. Desde entonces se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del director discutiendo lo que debían hacer, estaban como una treintena de personas allí.

- Albus, ¿tú que opinas?, ¿crees que daría resultado?...

No pudo acabar la pregunta, un gran estruendo se oyó en el exterior. Todo el mundo se quedo callado y dejo de hablar.

- NO… es demasiado pronto… no puede estar pasando esto… - dijo alguien, pero nadie le escucho, el ruido que se oía era demasiado fuerte.

De repente, una gran mancha negra salió del despacho, seguida de dos personas más, las mismas que se encontraban en el sillón. Salían afuera, a los jardines del colegio.

Desde las ventanas se podía ver el cielo, pero este ya no tenia el color azul, típico de esa época, si no que se veía una gran mancha negra que se empezaba a extender, a cubrir todo el cielo.

Todos los ocupantes del despacho decidieron también salir al exterior para poder ver lo que pasaba. Otro gran estruendo se oyó, como si fuera una explosión, y todo el castillo tembló de nuevo.

Al salir las personas del despacho se encontraron con que había mas personas en el pasillo, todo el mundo se dirigía hacia un mismo sitio: afuera del castillo, y con el mismo propósito: ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

_"Se que es mi destino, por eso me busca, pero ahora soy yo quien le buscará a él, yo voy a ir a su encuentro y le venceré y derrotare para que la maldad no vuelva a reinar y la oscuridad no se adueñe del mundo."_

A los estudiantes se les había dado la mañana libre, por asuntos secretos, dijeron, pero a los alumnos no les preocupo lo que pasaba, ya que una mañana libre era una mañana libre y podía hacer lo que quisieran, sólo con una única condición, no salir de sus salas comunes. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban jugando, bromeando o estudiando (los menos). En una de esas salas comunes se encontraba un muchacho, hacia como si estuviera hablando, pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

Un ruido del exterior hizo que todo el mundo parase lo que estuviera haciendo, todos se quedaron quietos. Otro ruido se escucho. El muchacho se levanto y empezó a correr hacia la salida, quería saber lo que pasaba, no se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le seguía, todos se dirigían hacia un mismo lugar: hacia la entrada.

En las afueras se encontraban ya mucha gente, parecía que todo el castillo estaba fuera, y es que realmente todos habían salido para ver lo que pasaba. El muchacho que había salido corriendo de su sala común se paro, y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

El panorama que surgía ante ellos era realmente inimaginable: allí en el cielo se encontraban como dos luces distintas, como dos estrellas, pero en pleno día. Las dos brillaban de una manera especial: una de ellas de un color verde, un verde muy fuerte y puro; y la otra de un negro que hacia daño a los ojos. Esta ultima parecía tener mas fuerza y parecía crecer a cada momento, aunque la otra la paraba a veces. Era una lucha entre dos fuerzas sumamente poderosas.

El muchacho todavía no encontraba lo que buscaba, se encontraba caminando entre los estudiantes de su casa y no encontraba su objetivo, pero de repente lo vio, allí, a su derecha se encontraba, respiro tranquilo. Desde la posición donde se encontraba decidió dar un rápido vistazo a los estudiantes, pero de repente su mirada se paró en un grupo que le llamó la atención: los profesores. ¿Que hacían ellos allí?, seguramente lo mismo que los estudiante, ver la causa del ruido, se respondió a si mismo. Pero algo le llamo la atención, eran dos personas que se encontraban con ellos, eran dos jóvenes de su edad. Los miró mas detenidamente, las expresiones que tenían eran diferentes a las del resto de estudiantes (que tenían caras de asombro), no, estas eran diferentes. Miró sus caras detenidamente, todo lo detenidamente que pudo desde su posición y pudo observar que los ojos los tenían rojos de tanto llorar y que mutuamente se apoyaban en silencio uno al otro, entonces miró al cielo y de nuevo a esa pareja y comprendió de golpe lo que ocurría.

_"Si muero espero que él muera conmigo, por que si no, ¿para que he luchado? No lucho para que él se quede, para que la maldad reine, lucho para crear un mundo de paz donde toda la gente pueda vivir en tranquilidad. Este es mi sueño y, aunque yo no lo pueda ver, espero que vosotros si lo veáis, y lo viváis. Por eso lucharé, lucharé hasta que no me queden fuerzas, hasta que ya no pueda más, lucharé para derrotar la maldad… y espero vencer."_

Las estrellas seguían en el cielo, luchando entre ellas, parecía que nunca dejarían de enfrentarse. De repente una de ellas empezó a crecer, a aumentar su tamaño y la otra se hacia cada vez más pequeña en su presencia, la luz que irradiaba esta última iba menguando y la otra extendiéndose cada vez más… Llego un momento en que la estrella que crecía cubría todo el cielo con su color, y la otra era del tamaño de una pequeña bola y continuaba menguando cada vez más. Poco a poco, la primera estrella se apodero de todo el cielo y la otra estrella, que cada vez era más pequeña desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo……………… la estrella negra había ganado.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, ha sido muy bonito y mas cuando es la primera historia que escribo (pd: la otra la he quitado temporalmente ya que ahora quiero terminar esta totalmente y después me pondré con la otra, pero de momento solo hare esta)

**emilia**: si, bueno, la personalidad, estoy en ello, no quiero que cambien mucho (se intentara lo que se pueda) A ver que te parece este.

**ophelia dakker**: muchas gracias. Espero que también te guste este.

**bubita**: como digo al principio, el otro que estaba escribiendo lo he dejado temporalmente, me quiero dedicar a este totalmente y después al otro (es que tengo tantas ideas para ese que primero tengo que asentarlas bien antes de ponerme a escribirlas) Muchas gracias por el comentario, a ver si te gusta tambien este capitulo. Adeu.


	3. Capitulo 3

Dejo otro capitulo del fanficition. No puedo quedarme mucho más (me han castigado y se supone que no puedo entrar a Internet) pero me alegra ver los comentarios que haceis. Estoy muy feliz.

**Juntos venceremos**

Todos los que contemplaron la escena se quedaron en estado de shock. Muchos de ellos habían comprendido lo que pasaba, y otros, en cambio, sentían que había ocurrido una gran desgracia. En todos sus corazones se instaló una gran pena y desesperación. Se había perdido la última esperanza para ser liberados de la maldad, y esta ya estaba extendiéndose en el mundo. El cielo se volvió mas negro todavía, todo se cubrió de oscuridad y ningún rayo de sol podía atravesar ese gran manto negro de terror que se esparcía por todos los lados.

o-o-o

En ese momento, en todas las partes del mundo, todas las personas, y fueran magos o muggles (es decir personas sin magia) se encontraba en la calle observando lo ocurrido. Al ver extenderse la oscuridad, todos sintieron que el fin del mundo se acercaba, el fin del mundo que ellos conocían, se acercaba un mundo lleno de maldad, un mundo donde las cosas buenas desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra. Un mundo lleno de oscuridad, la misma que ahora estaba en el cielo. Ya no había esperanza, todo había acabado.

o-o-o

En los terrenos de un colegio, desde donde habían estado observando todo desde el principio, ya no miraban al cielo, sino que estaban sacando su rabia hacia el exterior, unos se encontraban llorando, otros con la mirada perdida, otros muchos apoyándose en sus compañeros, pero todos sabían que había que ser fuertes, que ellos serian los siguientes en caer, pero no caerían sin presentar batalla, se unirían para lo que sucediera a continuación. Sabían que no ganarían, pero eso no les importaba, solo con conseguir un poco mas de tiempo…. Tiempo que no valdría para nada, pero nunca había que darse por vencidos, aunque la tristeza y la desesperación estuviesen en sus corazones,

_o-o-o_

_"Por eso hay que luchar, luchar para crear un lugar mejor, un lugar donde siempre sea primavera, donde todos los corazones rebosen de alegría y toda la gente se salude por la calle y se maraville con cada amanecer del nuevo día."_

_o-o-o_

"No, no podía estar ocurriendo eso, no, era una ilusión, no, eso no…", esos eran los pensamientos de un muchacho que se encontraba en medio de los jardines de la escuela, él también había estado presenciando lo sucedido, sabia que era lo ocurrido y adivinaba que era lo que pasaría a continuación, pero no podía permitirlo, no, no podía, el mundo que había descubierto hacia poco tiempo no se podía desmoronar así, como un castillo de naipes, el mundo que él se había imaginado junto a una persona, una persona especial para él, una persona junto a la cual había descubierto sensaciones nunca antes experimentada, un mundo lleno de amor, felicidad y paz, el mismo mundo que la oscuridad que estaba cubriendo todo pensaba destruir. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? , tan solo era un muchacho, pero…… también era un muchacho la persona que se había sacrificado esa noche.

Miro alrededor, buscaba a alguien, allí estaba, apoyada en otra muchacha, llorando, como deseaba estar ahí, a su lado, consolándola….

Pensó, ¿que podría hacer?, no se le ocurría nada, pero, de pronto, algo en su interior le dijo que no desesperase, que hasta que el último rayo de luz no se haya extinguido, todavía había esperanza. Observó al cielo, todo estaba negro, pero, meditando sobre lo que le había dicho la voz, miró mas detenidamente, y entonces lo vio, allí, en medio de la oscuridad se distinguía una pequeña, casi minúscula luz verde, una luz que si no te fijabas bien no la distinguías….

_o-o-o_

- Ánimo!!!!, tu puedes hacerlo!!!!, yo se que tú puedes!!!!, no te rindas!!!!!

En ese momento, todos los presentes en el jardín se volvieron hacia él, todos estaban extrañados de esa situación, primero, estaban extrañados por las palabras que habían escuchado, y segundo, que era lo que mas les impactaba, era por la persona que las había pronunciado. No podía ser él, no, era una situación irreal, la persona que mas odiaba a Harry estaba ahora animándole, la persona que todos creían del lado del mal estaba ahora animando a acabar con él, esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

- No te rindas, Harry, tú puedes!!!! Tú puedes acabar con esta oscuridad – seguía diciendo este.

Todo el mundo pensaba que estaba delirando, ¿no había visto lo sucedido?, ¿no había visto que había sido derrotado y que el mal había vencido?, ¿no había visto que toda la oscuridad estaba cubriendo la tierra?.....

El muchacho continuaba animando, a él no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, no le importaba que pensaran que estaba loco, su único objetivo era animar, animar a esa estrella, a esa persona que le dijo un día que la vida merecía la pena vivirla….

De pronto, como si hubiera escuchado los ánimos del muchacho, la estrella verde comenzó nuevamente a brillar, primero muy débilmente, pero al menos se distinguía de la creciente oscuridad…

Las personas que se encontraban en los jardines, al ver lo que ocurría, también se pusieron a animar, no sabían lo que pasaba, pero cuanto mas ánimos le daban, más brillaba la estrella y se olvidaban momentáneamente de la desesperación que había invadido sus corazones anteriormente.

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se explicaba: de las varitas salían pequeñas burbujas blancas, burbujas de esperanza que se empezaron a alzar al cielo. Todos levantaron sus varitas y animaban más fuerte y más alto cada vez. Todo el trozo que ocupaban se lleno de pequeñas burbujas blancas.

En el resto del mundo ocurría exactamente lo mismo, ya que desde que Draco había gritado para animar, los corazones habían dejado poco a poco que se fuera la desesperación, y cuando vieron aparecer otra vez la estrella verde, gotas de esperanza de instalaron en ellos. Con un impulso salido de no se sabe donde, todos los magos levantaron las varitas y de estas salieron burbujas blancas, y los que no eran magos, de sus manos salieron las mismas burbujas. Todo el mundo parecía que quería ayudar. Al cabo de unos segundos, también el resto de los seres vivos se unieron a eso, todos los animales despedían esas burbujas, ya que ellos también querían vivir, toda la naturaleza respondió a la llamada de ayuda que recibieron.

Todos estaban maravillados con el espectáculo, pero no sabían que era lo que podían hacer, hasta que de repente, dos burbujas más grandes que el resto, burbujas doradas, burbujas provenientes de las varitas de dos muchachos, burbujas que no salían inconscientemente, sino que salían del corazón, se elevaron hacia el cielo. Las personas que habían lanzado las burbujas se sentaron en el suelo agotadas, eran todo lo que podían hacer por su mejor amigo. Esas burbujas, las mas poderosas que se veían entre las demás, se elevaron hacia el cielo, hacia la estrella verde, hasta que la tocaron, entonces, todas las demás se unieron a esta. La estrella empezó a brillar cada vez más, hasta que de pronto explotó iluminando todo de un blanco cegador.

_o-o-o_

No se veía nada, habían quedado cegados por el resplandor que emitió la estrella. Poco a poco fueron recuperando la visión, y lo que vieron les llenó de alegría. El cielo estaba azul de nuevo, todo rastro de oscuridad había desaparecido, todo estaba lleno de una claridad nunca antes vista, y allí en el cielo se distinguía el más maravilloso arco iris, lleno de colores y de un resplandor que transmitía felicidad. Habían ganado y el mundo seria libre de nuevo.

Todos se felicitaban y se abrazaban en el mundo entero, la pesadilla había acabado y nunca más volvería.

En cambio, en un reducido grupo de personas, en los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, las personas no estaban alegres, ya que sabían que eso había significado para ellos una pérdida, una gran pérdida, una persona a la que querían había desaparecido. Se debatían entre dos sentimientos, entre lamentándose de su muerte o alegrándose de ella, ya que sabían que a donde se encaminaba estaría muchísimo mejor, un lugar donde ya no sufriría mas. Pero en ese instante lloraban por la perdida.

_o-o-o_


End file.
